elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sira Copperbranch
Sira Copperbranch is an earth elf who resides in Elvendale. She was introduced in the second mini-movie that revolves around dragons. Official Biography Sira Copperbranch is not like most earth elves. The Sky Captain rarely uses her earth magic. She would much rather be far from the ground, flying, climbing or looking at stars. Once you’re her friend she will walk through fire for you. Just don’t expect any favors if she doesn’t know you. Strengths: Clever, observant, High self-esteem, cat-like elegance and coolness, a good problem solver, great maneuvering /navigating skills (On ground and in the air). Flaws: Brutally honest. Not as perfect as she thinks herself. Skills: Can control plants as all earth elves. Has a knack for building and piloting flying-machines, or whatever she might call them, great eyesight, and a skilled rock climber. Favorite things: Her airship, birds, other flying animals - but not dragons! Stars, clouds, telescopes, rooftops, flying machines, her home - The Starlight Inn. Appearance Sira has light green hair with a bright purple streak braided with a gold circular thing around it and bright purple highlights on her bangs or fringe, light skin, and red-brown eyes. She also has light green eyebrows to match her hair (black brows on minidoll). She typically wears a metal-strapped green dress that is dark green at the top and the rest is lime green, but not as lime green as her hair and eyebrows. Sira has a metal plate with a slit in it above her dress, wears a brown, wood-carved-looking bracelet, has a brown belt with a leaf buckle around her dress, has a light brown pocket bag attached to said belt, her dress has a peach-colored bottom matching her metal straps with dark dots on it, she wears maroon leggings or pants, and wears tallish brown boots with light yellow crisscross patterns on them. She also sports a brown neckpiece or choker around her neck, and wears a pair of brown goggles. On the minidoll LEGO figure or minifigure, she lacks the goggles, she wears no neck-choker or neck piece, she wears regular shoes instead of boots, she has slick black eyebrows, the end of her dress bottom is copper-colored and shiny-looking, and her hair is lighter green without the braid piece or whatever it is. She also wears maroon or burgundy brownish-purplish colored lipstick. Like all elves, she has traditional, large, pointy ears. She is usually smiling with a set full of teeth. Personality Sira is a fun-loving earth elf who loves climbing, flying and looking at stars. Once you're her friend, she'll do anything for you. She is not the kind to be expected favors of if she doesn't know you, and she's brutally honest, usually not lying. She has a strong-headed personality and believes earth elves shouldn't just go everywhere on foot. The only flying animal she is not interested in are dragons, because they don't let you take full control of them like an aircraft does. She even owns her own aircraft, so you know she loves to fly. Relationships Family It is presumed that both of Sira's parents are elves, but unknown if both of them are earth elves. Friendships Sira is good friends with Emily Jones, Tidus Stormsurfer, Azari Firedancer, Farran Leafshade, Naida Riverheart and Aira Windwhistler. The only one she isn't friends with is Ragana Shadowflame, who turned evil from drinking from the Shadow Fountain. Sira is friends with almost everyone, and even has a crush on Elvendale School of Dragons partner, Tidus, who is shown to be one of the Starlight Inn workers according to "The Struggle Is Real". Romance Sira has a crush on Tidus Stormsurfer. Farran is shown to have a crush on her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave". Background and History Sira Copperbranch has known Tidus Stormsurfer since they started working at the School of Dragons. Sira enjoys Tidus's company, and she and Tidus get along swimmingly. They hit it off great, but then hit a rocky start, because Sira believed Tidus was talking about her behind her back (when he was actually talking about Zonya, the fire dragon). Ever since then, she's felt unappreciated, but in "Rumor has it", she's found out the truth and actually kissed Tidus in return for saying how great he thought she was, including "perfect". Before that in the series of Rumor Has It, in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave", she was portrayed as helping the elves and Emily get along the way to stop Ragana from her evil doings and save the dragons. She was shown to have a deep crush on Tidus in the special, 'Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave'. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Earth Elves